


Trouble - pt 4 - Lydia's POV

by Dandelion_queen



Series: Oakley & Lydia [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Sex, Drunk Sex, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Female Character, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part four of trouble. Told once again from Lydia's POV. There is a certain sex act in here that may not be to your tastes (check the tags) Lydia's marriage is practically over. I want it to be real, they're both pretty complex. Once again this is quite angsty and certainly not sunshine and rainbows.  You have been warned. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble - pt 4 - Lydia's POV

I couldn't quite believe it when he came sauntering in the club. Of all the clubs he would have to have ended up here. He's flanked by two of his mates and compared to him they look like hobbits. He towers over them all broad shouldered and tanned.  
"Pissing hell..Oakley!" I hiss towards Millie. She turns round and scans the crowd.  
She giggled and sipped her cocktail, obviously she wasn't going to be much help what with her being pissed.  
"It's not fucking funny, I'm trying to keep a low profile!" I'm sat awkwardly stooped in the hopes he won't see me.  
"We'll have to bail." I say to Millie.  
"Sod off I paid eight quid to get in this dump! I'm here till turfin' out time."  
You can always rely on your friends can't you?

Oakley heads straight over to the bar and gets the rounds in. I check my phone, Marcus still hasn't replied to my text. He's on a fishing trip with his mates till Monday morning. Since he lost his job he's been a right moody git with me, either playing bullshit games online all day or looking at porn. Marcus thinks I don't know about his porn habit, if I'm honest I don't give a shit lately. He doesn't flick my switch like he used to and I've tried. I'm over being sympathetic and supportive to a sloth who won't sort himself out. I pop my phone back in my bag.  
"He's a cock Lyds..forget him for tonight." Millie is full of the brilliant advice as always.  
"I want another drink but if I go over.." She takes my tenner and goes to the bar on my behalf. Oakley checks her out, I watch the little bastard eye-fuck my married best friend, the mother of three kids. She'd eat you alive boy I think and swivel my stool around.

"He's a bit keen in'he?!" Millie is giggling as she places our drinks down.  
If I didn't know better I'd say she'd drop her knickers for him if he so much as clicked his fingers.  
"What did he say?" I ask.  
She rolls her eyes "Standard shit but he says it so well you almost believe him."  
I feel like an idiot. He must've laughed his head off after our little encounters.  
Millie looks across to where he's stood "I don't blame you. If I didn't have the kids he'd get it let me tell you."  
Great.  
I'm annoyed. Marcus is annoying me, Millie is annoying me and Oakley as always is annoying me.  
"I'm not feeling it now." I stand up to leave and watch as Millie's cheerful expression fades.  
"No! Stay! Don't fucking bail on me over him..this is my first night out in months."  
I sit back down.

Normally we'd be on the dance floor by now but seeing as Oakley is cutting a rug with his mates and a girl who looks no older than twenty I stay put. It's boring. I know Millie is getting pissed off with being sat out of sight. I watch them all having fun and decide to just get up on there.  
Fuck it!  
"Are we having a dance?" I yell.  
"Yes mate!" Millie downs her drink and pulls me by the hand to the dance floor.  
We are on the on the other side as the the familiar sound of Baby D's 'let me be your fantasy' starts. It's an established club classic..you have to dance to it!  
The girl Oakley is dancing with is a grabby type and try as I might I cannot stop rubbernecking to see what he does. However when JX's 'There's nothing I won't do' started booming out of the speakers I'm off, really going for it. Millie is feeling it, there's something about those cheesy 90's dance anthems that just gets you in the mood for a good time. We're both laughing and then I see he's watching us. The girl he's with throws her arms around him and he whirls her around but I can see he's not feeling the attention she's giving him.  
I turn my back and carry on shimmying with Millie.

Me and Millie go to the loos, I felt really good about myself till I look in the harshly lit mirror.  
I look like shit.  
"Millie please tell you brought some shine papers?"  
I hear her laugh "what the fuck are they?"  
"You know those little papers with powder on to soak up excess shine?"  
I empty the contents of my bag out and see what stuff I have to hand.  
"No Lyds..the make up I'm wearing is like 3 years old. I haven't bought any for ages..I'll bring some loo roll out."  
Great!  
"Three years? You'll get gammy skin." I tell her and I'm rewarded with a huffing sigh.  
"I've had my hands full!" She snaps back.  
"Full of cock."  
We both cackle.  
Luckily I was able to salvage my face and look fairly decent. I planned on ignoring him. 

"Lyds!" He calls as we exit the ladies room. I have no intention of going over but Millie waves and over he comes with his little gang of arse biscuits tagging behind.  
"How are you?" He asks with that smug grin of his plastered to his stupid handsome face.  
"Not bad." I offer and make to walk past but he isn't having any of that. "Let me get you both a drink."  
I was going to say we're fine but Millie had to agree and before I can make another excuse we're all crammed up on one of the busted leather couches with our drinks and Millie is in full flow now chatting to everyone but me.  
I'm fuming. The girl has her arm casually around his shoulder and everyone is laughing at Millie's anecdotes. I don't know why I am so wound up.  
My phone rings.

"Well it sounds like you're having fun."  
Marcus is pissed off. He's actually pissed off I'm out on the tiles.  
"Don't be like that." I say.  
"Like what? You enjoy it. Enjoy yourself."  
The sarcasm he's dripping through the phone is not needed. He made his plans and expects me to sit at home? Like fuck!  
"I will." I hang up and switch my phone off.  
I go to walk back over to them but just seeing them there being all drunk and nicey-nicey...I can't do it. I find myself slipping out the back and walking to the taxi place.  
I'm sat in the back of the taxi and I switch my phone on. Millie has called me four times and there's a lovely, long angry text message off Marcus.  
I'm a bitch.  
When I get in the home my phone rings and I hear Millie crying on the other end. She's tipped over from giggling to all out drunken crying.  
"Thank you for fucking off! For leaving me! All I wanted was a night out with you but you bailed."  
Now I do feel terrible. Millie hadn't much time to herself since she had the kids.  
"It's always about you, I listen to all your shit about Marcus and you never ask about me about the kids and Peter. You'll always be a selfish bitch Lydia."  
I hear a whoa and more crying.  
"Hey, It's Oakley. I'll get her a taxi home."  
If he's expecting me to be all 'oh my hero' he's sadly mistaken.  
"She always sobs when she's pissed." and I abruptly hang up for the second time that night.  
The room is spinning, I fall on my bed.

The knocking took me by surprise. I peer out the window and there he is. He's in my garden looking up at my window.  
I open it. "What do you want?"  
"Nice to see you too..Millie is at home. She was in a bad way you know." he says.  
I roll my eyes, I've known her since we were eleven and she's always been a crier.  
"She was drunk Oakley, she always gets like that."  
He scowls "You didn't have to just leave her though."  
I'm not prepared to explain the complicated nature of mine and Millie's friendship to him.  
"Can I come in?"  
His hands are tucked in his pockets, it's pretty cold out. "I better not." I say.  
"Please Lyds?"  
He looks lost.

 

He's rubbing my cunt through my knickers, the wetness soaks into the fabric. A flimsy barrier between my pussy and his hand.  
I shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be here.  
"You want it, you're pressing against my hand." He's all breathless and eager trying to convince me to take them off.  
In my drunken state I let him in my house.  
That didn't surprise you did it?  
"Take them off." His fingers trace the up the fabric seam and he presses a little firmer on my clit. I know I must've moaned because he grins at me. He slips two fingers in the waistband and gives a tug. "Take them off." He growls. I nearly do..  
"You take them off." I order him and he does, they slip off effortlessly.

The look he gives me before he settles his face between my legs is one of the most erotic things I've seen...or I'm really drunk..probably a bit of both.  
He's a teasing little shit, he knows just where to lick to get me going. The feeling of his tongue tracing over my lips and clit is gorgeous.  
He really gets his face in there, by the time he's done my legs are shaking and there isn't an inch of my cunt that hasn't been licked, nibbled, sucked or kissed.  
My orgasm was one hell of a fucker..I screamed. I screamed so loud with my back arching up off the sofa and he kept my clit in his mouth, holding my hips. When he let's go I find I'm covered in a fine sheen of sweat. That's how good it was.

I return the favour. I push him back on the sofa and kiss him, our lips meeting each other in our usual aggressive way. I love kissing him. I straddle him and kiss his neck and bite his shoulders.  
"Who is she then?" I ask but my lips go back to his neck and he's fisting his hand in my hair.  
"Alice. Just a friend." he kisses me..a crap attempt at silencing me no doubt.  
"Have you fucked her?" I kiss along his chest and teasingly bite his hard little nipples.  
"Once." he gasps as I nip harder.  
"Were you going to fuck her tonight?" I kiss lower down his lean body.  
"It was on the cards."  
He gets me annoyed with that. I have no right to though, my marriage might be dying on it's arse but I was still married. Oakley was a free agent.  
"So why are you here?" I sit up on him. His cock is jutting into my thigh.  
"Because as soon as I saw you I didn't give a shit about her. I left her in the club while I got Millie home. She kissed me by the way.." He chuckles and I can't wait to tease her with this bit of knowledge.  
I find myself laughing along with him.  
"I got a major hard on in the taxi. She's got fantastic legs."  
I fall forward chuckling at them both. Oh Millie..

Oakley has me sucking his impressive cock, I love the feel of it on my lips. I want to suck it dry and everything about this was turning me on. I'm unbelievably fucking horny.  
I'd got to that point of not caring..I want to do stuff to him he's never had a woman do.  
"Let me lick you." I say and the little idiot offers me the tip of his cock again. I kiss it but shake my head. Lower I go kissing his balls, licking the crease of his thigh..lower still.  
He doesn't quite believe when I take his cock in my hand and pull upwards, his sack lifts just enough for me to tongue the sensitive bit of flesh there. He stills at this.  
"Do you want it?" I let my tongue swirl, I'm hinting of where I mean to go. I can see a range of emotions passing on his face before he widens his legs and I have my answer.  
I lick his puckered hole, he starts moaning like you've never heard.  
I push his legs up and tease that sensitive little whorl of his. There's no nice way of saying it. I eat him out, I lick it till he's grabbing at my hair and gasping.  
Men always get sheepish at the mention of you rimming them. But when you do it? They spread themselves like a whore for it. Oakley is no different.  
I tease his arse like he did to my pussy and I'm dripping wet from just doing this. It's slick on my thighs like I'm an engine with a oil leak.  
"You dirty fucking bitch." he grits his teeth while I flick my tongue on him.  
"You love it..legs wide open for it." I wiggle my tongue more firmly on him and slap his arse.  
He cums on my face..well mostly in my hair. His sack goes up tight and high and he's spurting it on me groaning and writhing. 

I take him up to the bathroom, wash myself and quickly use some mouth wash. He's wobbly on his legs as he takes a piss and I tell him to join me in my bed.  
If I'm going to fuck him (and I am) then I may as well desecrate my marital bed in the process.  
"Oh Lyds fuck! Fuck!" I'm riding him hard, the headboard slams on the wall and next door have knocked on the wall once but we only got louder to piss the old fuckers off.  
Say what you like about young cock...it's potential to recover quick is truly amazing.  
My tits are in his face and he's biting at them and grabbing at my arse cheeks while I fuck him, his long fingers are on either side of my pussy lips. This is the very definition of a nasty, dirty fuck.  
It's pure heaven.  
We both cum together. A rarity. I feel his dick throbbing and he grabs my neck "Look at me."  
Like I could stop myself. Sleep claimed us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was hungover as balls. If I had more sense I'd've checked my phone. Neither me or Oakley knew what to do when we heard the front door open....


End file.
